Morsure du Froid
by Insalia
Summary: Quand un X-men tombe malade et que son compagnon de chambré prend soin de lui... OS. Slash.


Titre : Morsure du Froid.

Auteur : Alia

Fandom: X-men, le film.

Pairing: John/Bobby (sous-entendu)

Rating: M

Disclamer: Les X-men ne m'appartiennent pas, j'les laisse volontiers à Marvel hein. J'gagne pas d'argent dessus non plus, dommage.

Note: OS très court datant de quelques temps déjà. Mon dieu, mes nuits d'insomnies donne toujours des choses étranges ! Je devrais vraiment arrêter les fics anglaises… Bref, se passe avant que John ne parte de l'institut.

Morsure du Froid.

J'ai froid. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le ressens aussi durement. Habituellement je suis insensible aux changements de température descendant  la barre du négatif mais là, je ne sais pas, je suis comme congelé. Peut être le suis-je réellement ? Peut être me suis-je transformé en glace. Non c'est stupide. Quoique mon pouvoir ait changé et se soit beaucoup accru ses derniers temps… je suis incapable de me changer en glace. Peut être est-ce l'un des effets qui se révèlent petit à petit à moi ? Mais vivre avec ce froid constant niché dans mes entrailles, glaçant mon sang dans mes veines, gelant chaque parcelle de ma peau; je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne peux plus bouger mes orteils et la douleur m'empêche de bouger, me clouant au lit.

Je suis sur le côté, replié en position fœtale pour essayer de garder le maximum de chaleur. Mais la couverture me semble trop mince face au froid qui sévit,  inutile contre le froid polaire qui prend possession de moi. J'essaye de réveiller mes doigts engourdis en soufflant dessus mais même mon souffle ressemble trop au blizzard pour que ce soit réellement efficace. La froidure du début fait rage en moi, créant une mini tempête que je ne parviens pas à calmer et me gelant entièrement. Je ne parviens même plus à trembler tellement je suis frigorifié. Je devrais appeler à l'aide mais mes lèvres bleuies ne parviennent pas à se desceller. Je me sens dérivé vers une douce inconscience, mes sens s'engourdissant les uns après les autres lentement pour finalement me couper de la réalité en me faisant chuter dans un trou noir.

_Une voix chaleureuse. Des mains brûlantes. Un souffle chaud._

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Je suis allongé sur le dos, un corps pressé contre le mien me prodigue une tiédeur bienfaitrice qui me manquait cruellement. Je le sens bouger à mes côtés, s'éloignant, et je ne désire qu'une chose: qu'il revienne tout contre moi. Mon gémissement de protestation a dû lui faire comprendre puisqu'un ricanement amusé se fait entendre à mes oreilles. Un linge chaud et humide se pose sur mon front et mon bienfaiteur se rallonge. Je soupire d'aise, me calant un peu plus contre lui. Le froid recule grâce à lui et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. La morsure horrible du gel disparaît, peu à peu remplacée par une douceur environnante me revigorant. Cette sensation de bien être me fait replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve où je m'abandonne de bonne grâce, rassuré par cette présence échauffée veillant sur moi.

**" Hey Popsicle, tu veux bien te détacher ? "**

Je me réveille en sursaut à la voix grognant mais contenant une douceur improbable. Quelque chose cloche. Je suis dans mon lit. Okay. En boxer. Mouais. Avec John. Etonnant mais pourquoi pas. En boxer lui aussi. Improbable mais pouvant trouver une réponse. Seulement mes bras encerclent sa taille et mes jambes sont mêlées aux siennes alors que mon visage s'est enfoui dans son cou. Et ça, c'est clairement la chose qui cloche. J'écarquille les yeux et me sépare prestement de lui, le rouge envahissant mes joues comme une ado en émoi, murmurant quelques paroles d'excuse qu'il balaye d'un ricanement. Ricanement qui me paraît familier. Je me redresse et le regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait dans mon lit… et me faisant la note mentale qu'il n'a pas à me faire de remarque puisque c'est lui qui c'est invité et non l'inverse.

" Te fait pas d'idées mister Freeze… T'es tombé malade et t'as passé la semaine à claquer des dents dans le fond de ton lit en gelant les murs. J't'ai juste apporté un peu de chaleur humaine."

Après explication, il se trouvait donc que j'avais eu la fièvre durant la semaine écoulé, ce qui m'avait fait perdre tout contrôle sur mon pouvoir. Passant mon temps à transformer la chambre en igloo (_d'après John, la concurrence était de taille_), le pyrokynésiste me prit en pitié et s'occupa de moi en me réchauffant lors de mes chutes de températures trop importantes. J'étais touché par cet élan de gentillesse venant de sa part, d'autant plus que personne ne l'y avait demandé ni aidé, puisqu'il avait refusé d'ouvrir la porte aux autres prétextant que je risquais de les geler sur place tel des mammouths pendant une lointaine époque glacière –excuse complètement bidon puisque je n'avais gelé que mes draps et les murs de la chambre.

Alors que je cherchais un moyen de lui rendre la pareille autre que par un remerciement, je le vis allongé sur son lit. Couvert de sueur, tremblotant, les yeux fiévreux et des flammes dansant dans ses mains, brûlant légèrement les draps. Je m'approchais et constata qu'il avait dû attraper mon virus. Avec un grand sourire, je lui retirais son briquet des mains et glaça les flammes avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet effleurant mes lèvres.

**" Et bien zippo-man, ça va être mon tour de m'occuper de toi ! "**

_Fin._


End file.
